


auxiliary

by PyjamaEnzel



Series: Lone Warrior of Light Imry [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyjamaEnzel/pseuds/PyjamaEnzel
Summary: A few small standalone snippets revolving around the Rising Stones and the people there.Spoilers thru patch 4.5.F!Roegadyn Warrior of Light
Series: Lone Warrior of Light Imry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687714
Kudos: 1





	1. one: Clemence

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a little after 4.5/Ghimlyt Dark but before 5.0.
> 
> I always try to run back to the Rising Stones and check everyone's dialogue between patches. I just wanted to write a little something with these guys.

"Imry, you're awake!" Clemence exclaimed.

Awake, perhaps, but not much else...she sat on the floor by the twins' bedside, bleary-eyed, hair disheveled, the blanket Alianne had graciously covered her with slipping down off one shoulder. She didn't respond right away, blinking slowly, before her eyes widened and she seemed to realize where she was.

"I must've fallen asleep--sorry, Miss Clemence--"

Clemence winced a little at the formality. "That's all right, but um--your hair is a mess, why don't you go get tidied up and have something to eat?" After all, it was past midday. "I'll take over for a bit, and shout if anything changes, of course."

Imry glanced away, briefly to the sleeping forms on the bed, then down at her own hands clutching the edge of it. Slowly, she lowered her forehead to them.

"Imry…?" Clemence asked, concerned.

"I can't," Imry said quietly.

"What do you…"

"I promised...I promised that I wouldn't leave."

Clemence's face fell, and she clutched her hands together nervously a moment.

It was then a thought occurred to her.

"W...wait a moment...are you being literal? That's completely absurd--you'd just be going to the kitchen! It's hardly another country!" She tugged at the blanket until it came free, shook it out and set about briskly folding it. "If everyone were still awake to say it, they'd agree--looking after yourself comes first! Alisaie included!"

Imry stared up at her--an odd sight, since it was usually the other way around--speechless. Clemence tossed the folded blanket onto the foot of the bed and made a shooing motion.

"Go on! They're not going anywhere either."

Stunned, Imry slowly climbed to her feet, and shuffled out of the room. Clemence heaved a sigh.

"Is everything all right?" a voice called from the doorway. "I thought I heard shouting."

It was Alianne. Clemence let out a relieved sigh.

"No, it's...I was worried because Imry hasn't eaten since yesterday and it's getting into the afternoon--"

Bemusement flickered across Alianne's face. "Did you scold her?"

"Oh no," Clemence fretted. She hadn't meant to raise her voice, but. "I may have gotten a bit carried away…"

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Did you know, she still calls me 'Miss' Clemence. I'm not that much older than her!"

Alianne laughed a little. "That's just her trying to be polite. She was probably embarrassed. She used to do the same to me, you know...she'll grow out of it."

Clemence blinked at her. "Alianne, you've known her for a while, yes? How do you think she's doing…?"

Alianne nodded. "We met when we were both just starting out as adventurers. Well...how do I put this…" She reached up to put a hand against her cheek, cradling her elbow in her other hand. "She's not very good at sitting still. She's the sort of person that always needs to be taking action." She shook her head a bit. "So all of this...not knowing what to do...must be terribly hard on her."

Clemence looked down at her feet. "I just wish there were something more that we could do...but if even the Warrior of Light can't--"

Alianne interrupted her. "Don't get caught up in that."

Clemence looked back up at her, puzzled.

"If you think only of the things you can't fix," Alianne said gently, "then of course it's paralyzing. That's exactly what Imry is struggling with.

"Right now, there are things we can do--watch over the Scions. Take over their duties. Make sure Imry is eating properly…" She inclined her head a bit, and Clemence felt herself turning a little red.

"You know," Alianne added after a moment. "She doesn't much like it when people see her as untouchable. You'd expect it all to go to someone's head, but she's always been easy to talk to. You don't need to treat her any differently from the rest of us. In fact, she could probably use a little scolding from time to time."

"Oh no," Clemence said, "I couldn't do that again, she looked so--so mortified."

"Well, if that's what it takes...if there's anything I've learned from adventuring, the most vital work is often the least glamorous." Alianne laughed a little. "Oh dear. Listen to me, I'm starting to sound like my grandfather."

Clemence waved her hands a bit frantically. "I think it's very wise advice!"

A strange smile appeared on Alianne's face, then. "In that case...I'm on laundry duty today, would you like to help out?"

Clemence gaped at her a bit. "Was that all just to set me up!?" She clutched the sides of her head with both hands. "Am I being hazed now? Belatedly?"

Alianne chuckled. "I'm sorry, Clemence...you're a bit too easy to tease, you know. However, I would in fact appreciate another pair of hands for changing all these bedclothes."

"Yes, of course!"


	2. two: Unukalhai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imry checks in on Unukalhai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place a few hours after the previous chapter.

With her hair freshly washed and combed and pinned up in its usual braid, Imry found herself wandering the Rising Stones a bit aimlessly. It took her a few moments to realize she'd stopped at the top of the stairs down to the Solar. It had become harder and harder to approach that door, with the room's usual occupant absent for so long. 

Reluctantly, she descended the stairs and pushed open the door. The fire in the hearth had burned down to embers, and there were quite a few books scattered over the table and armchairs near it. As she approached, she caught sight of the small, white robed form curled up in one of those chairs, fast asleep.

There was an open tome on his lap, and his mask lay on the table. She looked at him for a moment, thinking about how Maia's kids back home must be around that age by now. 

She glanced over the scene again, trying to determine just what sort of research required so many books. She tilted her head and attempted to read the title of the closest tome, but some of the words eluded her--

"A Comprensive...Comp- _re_ -hen-sive...tree…" Imry frowned. "Treat-is? On the subject of s...solom… somno… eh…"

The boy in the chair stirred, and Imry reached up to cover her own mouth, only just realizing she'd been speaking aloud. It was a bit too late, however...upon waking and realizing he wasn't alone in the room, the boy started and pulled up his hood, attempting in vain to shield his face.

"Sorry! It's just me," Imry reassured him hastily. She wasn't sure why he went to such lengths to hide his face still, but it was his choice, after all…

"Imry…?" Unukalhai asked cautiously. He seemed to be pointedly not looking directly at her. He did relax after a moment, however, and lowered his hands. 

"I...fell asleep?" he wondered aloud, sliding the book from his lap and shifting to get to his feet, a bit stiffly. "What's the hour?"

"Uhm, a few bells past noon now, I think."

"I must've gotten absorbed in…"

"What's somno-essence?" Imry interrupted him, unable to restrain her curiosity.

He stared at her then, and it took him a moment to understand what she meant.

"Did you mean _'somnolence'_?" 

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"It's an elaborate word for...sleepiness." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, the irony not lost on him. Hefting the book he'd been in the middle of, he placed it on the table and reached for his mask. "That tome had nothing useful in it, unfortunately--"

Realization flickered across Imry's face. "Wait, you're--"

"You sound surprised." Unukalhai suddenly seemed very interested in the mask he was holding, unable to look her in the eye. "Is it that unusual that I--"

The feeling of a firm weight on top of his head startled him into silence--she'd placed a hand there. 

"I'm grateful," Imry said, sounding close to tears. "Thank you. But don't...push yourself so hard that you wear yourself out. Promise?"

He gripped the edges of his mask hard enough for his already pale knuckles to turn white, and mumbled something under his breath. Imry lifted her hand.

"Huh?"

He raised his head. "That--goes for the 'Warrior of Light' as well."

Imry stared down at him a moment, clearly not expecting that. Then she glanced away. 

"Well--right, of course!"

" 'Don't make promises you can't keep', was it? Well, I expected as much." He sighed. "If you didn't put the needs of others before yourself, you would not have been _chosen_."

That word was spoken with...vitriol, almost. Imry leaned back a little, brow furrowed, clearly unsure what to make of it.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, after an awkward silence. He seemed surprised by that.

"What?"

"You're angry...I don't want you to worry, but I shouldn't lie just to...do that."

He shook his head, slowly.

"It isn't you that I'm angry with."

_Myself? For being too young and weak to fulfill my destiny?_

"It's fate...perhaps." He placed his mask back on the table, as quietly as he could. Then he looked up at her. She seemed concerned, and...sad, perhaps.

"If I were older, stronger...I'd be able to fight alongside you. But for now, this is what I can do." He placed a hand on the stack of tomes.

"It's important!" Imry said hastily, as if trying to reassure him. "Being able to sit and read books for hours...I certainly can't do that. And Alphinaud is…" she gestured a bit helplessly. "W-well, I'm sure you'll find something useful." She paused a moment, staring at something over his head, then straightened as if it had just reminded her.

"But for now you should definitely go have lunch! I'm sure I just heard your stomach growl." She attempted to shoo him towards the door. He hesitated, glancing at the table for his mask.

"You're still growing, right? You need all the energy you can get!" 

"Yes, all right! I'm going." It seemed a bit futile to try to explain to her he probably wasn't going to grow anymore. He paused with his hand on the door handle.

"Imry, if you'd like...if--when things settle down, I can help you study your letters."

She certainly hadn't been expecting that. "Are you sure? Da tried to teach me for years but I'm still not much good with them…"

"I'm not much good with a sword, myself. I'm sure you could teach me a few things in return."

He glanced back at her.

"But until then, we'll both play to our strengths."

"All right...deal."


End file.
